


仿生人也有爱

by LUISAasiul



Category: Fox Pang - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUISAasiul/pseuds/LUISAasiul





	仿生人也有爱

彭磊捡到庞宽是在一个人造艳阳高照的下午。那时候庞宽还不叫庞宽。甚至不是整个的庞宽，只是一堆被人切割又扔掉的仿生人人体残肢——胳膊、腿横七竖八地卡在半人高垃圾箱里；主干面朝蓝天，露出被剖开的拿走了所有值钱的模拟器官和大部分循环系统的空荡荡的腹腔；头端正地摆在垃圾箱盖上，一套完整的仿生男性生殖器更加端正地摆在垃圾箱盖上，亲密地紧贴着脸。在灿烂的阳光下，散发出腐败又温暖的气味。不过在经历了第三次仿生人集体自毁游行之后，这样恶趣味的场面大家都见怪不怪了。

没有人在意。

除了彭磊。

彭磊半蹲着，眯着他的小眼睛，抱着一种研究隔壁班女孩们大腿长度的态度，仔细打量这堆垃圾。这些年，仿生人制造技术随着仿生人自毁率逐步提高，眼前的残肢显然不符合今年的潮流，应该是第一次仿生人游行之后的产物。那时候，仿生人们追求与自然人拥有同样的体态和社会地位。它们纷纷放弃俊美的外表，更换上朴实的面目。就像彭磊眼前的这个头颅，一个普通的成年男性人类面貌，有梭有角。只是这种刻意修饰出来的普通，反到让这堆破烂呈现出一种似人却非人的怪诞的气质，令人刺目。想来这也是它遭人肢解和恶意摆弄的原因吧。放在垃圾箱盖上的头，面无表情，一副对自己的遭遇全然不顾的貌样。它的眼睛半睁半阖，嘴唇微微嘟起，没有悲喜，无畏冬夏。仿佛它已超脱于人间，置身于世界之外。深情地凝望着万物，却也视众生为刍狗。

它看起来有些像佛。

有那么一瞬间。彭磊甚至产生了一种要下跪礼拜的冲动。

不过也就那么一小瞬间，他才不要跪一堆垃圾。从诡异的冲动中挣脱开，彭磊动手试图把卡在垃圾箱的大腿部件拽出来。他要把它带回去。

再怎么破碎，它好歹也曾属于一个男性仿生人，重量和块头依旧不小，彭磊收拾起来并不轻松。好在他长手长脚，身法敏捷。彭磊左手抓着它的头发，提着它的头，左臂半夹半搂着从垃圾箱里扯出来的两条大腿和两条胳膊，抄起主躯干扛在右肩上，最后又费劲地重新弯下腰，拾起那一套完整的生殖器。因为环握着柱状物体，要大拇指、食指和中指一起发力，他的无名指和小指不由自主地翘起，摆出了个俏皮的兰花指。

一个翘着兰花指捏着仿生阴茎，劳苦地徒手搬运仿生人残体的自然人。

也没有人在意。

彭磊舍不得花费积分点乘胶囊列车。只能在烈日炎炎下，采取最复古的交通方式——步行，汗流浃背地驮着他的战利品回到了他两室一厅的家。现在可是公元9102年了，现代人早已经只靠一个生态舱就能完成吃、喝、拉、撒、睡和网上购物了，谁还需要传说中的“家”和“两室一厅”碍手碍脚？太老土了。

彭磊也不知道自己为什么将自然人保护机构配发的用于放置生态舱30平方米的储物间称作“家”。更不知道自己为什么用高分子复合板把这个局促的小屋分隔成更局促的一个个大小不一的房间，还用古汉语词典上的词语给每一个小房间命名：主卧、书房、客厅、卫生间、厨房和阳台。彭磊把这些自己也不知缘由的莫名其妙行为通通归结为“我是王子，与众不同”。

把捡来的仿生人体卸在全息投影出的实木地板上，彭王子席地而坐，拼装起这幅大块拼图。先将残体摆在它应在的位置，出来个人形。

然后，彭磊的双手和双眼从它的左臂起步，慢慢开始在它的身上遨游。它的手，骨节凸出、指肚柔软。双臂是从肩关节处截断的，但断面上没什么切割痕迹，就像它本来就应该是断着的。手臂线条很流畅，模拟的肌肉组织让它摸起来很结实，彭磊有点儿觉着自己手里握着的是一条大鲤鱼。鲤鱼是彭磊在古地球历史书上看到的，一种长着鳞片的水族生物，光溜溜的。

它也光溜溜的。彭磊想。

“光溜溜”三个字像个奇异的开关，彭磊一想到这儿，身上就有点发热。他舍不得花积分点打开小屋里的恒温系统，只能脱下了皮鞻和靴子，打赤膊光脚凉快凉快。

彭磊继续工作。

他在截断处挤上了一点儿502万用强力胶，固定五分钟，再松手，手臂就接好了。对，502强力胶。这一伟大发明在9021年仍然经久不衰，还曾在第五十七次金融风暴时作为通用货币使用。今天，彭磊为了这堆仿生人拿出整整一管,足见他对新玩具的重视程度。

两臂接好之后，彭磊顺势来到胸口，探究它空荡的内核。这回，将它解剖开的刀痕很明显了，从胸口正中央一路向下，切入的走向有点别扭。彭磊没有细想，继续钻研它的内部。和彭磊在垃圾箱边第一眼看到的一样。轻型合金制成的骨骼卖不出好价钱得以幸存，其他的几乎所有模拟人体内部循环系统的仿生器官都被摘走了，只剩下些神经系统连通全身，一套内生殖系统完好无失和一截直肠。

“真正意义上的鸡巴通大脑。”彭磊犀利点评道。

没有听众为这个低俗笑话捧场，只有他自己干笑了两下。

男人的胸部腹部，彭磊自己也有，所以摸起它的来也没什么兴趣。不再左掐掐右扣扣，彭磊开始粘接它的双腿。两条腿与耻骨分离，断面倾斜，面积更大。彭磊细致地在上面涂满502。他动作轻柔，像在抚摸一只小猫（他想像出的宠物）。粘合时，他一手捏住主干上大腿根部的软肉，一手扶住小腿摆正位置，用力怼住，固定了七、八分钟，接好了一条腿。另一条腿也如法炮制。接着，彭磊撇开它的两条大腿，露出它空无一物的下身。好在这个零部件不是被割下来的，是某个人将它拆卸下的。它的外生殖器做得很标致，茎身笔直，茎头圆润，两个睾丸沉甸甸的，颇有手感。

还挺可爱的。彭磊想。

然后，他反应过来自己刚刚都想了些什么，吓得一个激灵。为此，彭磊赶紧停下脑中的想法和手上的工作，竖起三根手指对着空气用2号人类聚集地的通用语大声宣誓：

“I'm ！not ！ gay !”

平静了一下波动的心情，彭磊捏住输精管将它到插入膀胱连上精囊，直到听见卡扣闭合的咔哒声响，表示连接完成。

此时此刻，这位仿生人先生经过彭医生的妙手回春，总算五肢健全了。最后，彭磊扶着仿生人靠墙坐起来，扳直它的肩膀，在断裂的脖颈上，涂好强力胶。彭磊双手捧着它的脸，摆正方向，摁在肩膀上。

彭磊一边等待胶水变干，一边用他的小眼晴，观赏他的最新大作。其实它的长相也没初见时那么怪异，和彭磊和其他男性自然人都差不多。它的发质偏硬有点扎手，眉骨很挺，鼻子也直，半阖的眼睛透着一股不把任何人放在眼里的混不吝劲头儿。下颚线长得最标志，像用尺子比着做出来的，摸起来能把手剌破了似的。颧骨反而不算高，中合了它脸上那些锋利的线条。这是个称得上帅气的男人，帅得玩世不恭。彭磊还是第一次真诚地承认一个男人帅气。

他越盯着它研究越觉得心跳加快，身体更热。但他就是诡异地做不到移开眼，不看这仿生人的脸，甘愿承受来自自身内部的焚烧。任由大脑被飙升的肾上腺素侵略，加速运转。他的脑海中好像充斥着这个世界上的所有问题，又好像一片空白，连自己的姓名也忘记了。他捧着他的脸，这几分钟像一个太阳诞生又消亡的时间那么长。彭磊不知道自己突如其来的澎湃是怎么一回事，但他今天不知道的事太多了，也不差这一件了。他也不想再思考了，因为他硬了。

彭磊站起来利索地一把拽下自己的裤子和内裤，解放出涨得发疼的阴茎。他站着，面对仿生人有点粗鲁地上下撸动性器。然后，他一低头和靠坐在墙边正抬眼冷冷看着他的仿生人，四目相对了。

全裸的男人和全裸的男仿生人。

全裸的正在自慰的男人和全裸的正在被人意淫的男仿生人。

在彭磊要被这令人窒息的尴尬场面杀死之前，仿生人开口了。他发出了古今人外所有失忆人士的标准疑问：

“我是谁？我在哪儿？”

你是我捡来的仿生人，我把你带回了我的家，还把你修好了。这么简单的一句话，彭磊就是结结巴巴说不出口。

“你、你……在，我的家。”彭磊只回答了第二个问题。

“你是谁？”仿生人又一记质问。

仿生人是个成年体了。可能是因为失忆的原因，他露出了不符合年龄的幼稚神情，像刚破壳而出的小鸭子会认第一个见到的人为毕生依靠一样，纯情又深情地注视着彭磊。彭磊面对这样的目光说不出谎，可是他也不想说真话。他决定从看过的古汉语词典里挑出一个最生僻最不为人所知的词语形容自己。

彭磊清了清嗓子，严肃地说：“我是——我是一个'爱人'。”

“一个爱人？什么爱人？我的爱人吗？”

“嗯……嗯……”彭磊支支吾吾。

得不到答案，仿生人有点不耐烦。他的嘴角向下，撇出个不高兴的弧度。他扶着墙站起身来，双手勾住彭磊的脖子，将彭磊向自己拉近。

仿生人抓住了一个关键的字眼，他看着彭磊的眼睛，问道：“你爱我吗？”

彭磊不说话。

仿生人向右偏了偏头，主动同彭磊接吻。他吐出舌尖舔了舔彭磊的嘴唇。彭磊顺从地张开口，迎接仿生人的唇舌。他们含弄着对方的唇瓣，轻舐着对方的牙尖，交缠。一吻结束，只有彭磊气喘吁吁。

仿生人看着彭磊的眼睛，问道：“你爱我吗？”

彭磊想：你是个古地球上的复读机吗？只会这一句话吗？咱俩舌头绊在一快，我就要爱你了？我天天用嘴来来回回嘬筷子，筷子也没问过我，爱不爱它啊？

彭磊答道：“爱。”

仿生人的手从彭磊的后颈收回，沿着彭磊结实的胸肌腹肌来到彭磊的外阴。右手温柔地握住彭磊的翘得弯起的阴茎慢慢撸动，左手向下抚弄着彭磊的囊袋。

仿生人看着彭磊的眼睛，问道：“你爱我吗？”

彭磊想：这叫什么事儿啊？攥着人鸡巴蛋，问我爱不爱你？我要说不爱，您那机械五指不把我这套零件全薅下来了？这纯属严刑逼供，严重违反第3人类聚集地无政府主义核心价值观。

彭磊答道：“爱。”

仿生人拍了拍彭磊肩膀示意他躺下，然后自己再分开腿跨坐在彭磊身上，俯下头和他接吻。仿生人扶着彭磊高翘着的茎头往后穴里送。湿滑的爱液从他的穴口落下，滴在彭磊的马眼上。

仿生人看着彭磊的眼睛，问道：“你爱我吗？”

彭磊什么都不敢想了。

彭磊答道：“爱。”

仿生人撑着彭磊的肩，缓缓往下坐，直到把一整根性器全部吃下。两个人同时松了口气。然后，仿生人开始上上下下地坐起落下。他的右手和彭磊的右手交握相扣，借着彭磊的力量支撑身体。左手撸动着自己的性器。彭磊的左手有点不知所措，一会儿摸摸仿生人的腰，一会儿捏捏他的腿，在他的身上到处作乱。激烈的性爱让机械构造的仿生人渐渐发热，不过彭磊没有往心里去。他捡到他的时候，仿生人赤裸裸地瘫在太阳地曝晒下。彭磊以为那些热度是阳光的余温。

仿生人看着彭磊的眼睛，问道：“你爱我吗？”

彭磊答道：“爱。”

仿生人减缓了频率，哼哼唧唧地扒住彭磊的肩头。他要到了，彭磊还没有。彭磊曲起腿，双脚蹬着地，胯部快速向上顶弄。仿生人被顶得丢盔弃甲，绷紧了臀肉，呻吟出声。他的手指在彭磊的胸腹肌上胡乱摆弄，脚趾踡起。仿生人的温度一点点地升高，彭磊和他相触的皮肤被烫得发红，但是彭磊却没有察觉。别说他傻，想想温水是怎么一点点把青蛙煮熟的。

仿生人闭上了眼晴。

在彭磊擦过甬道里的一点时，仿生人剧烈地哆嗦了一下，茎头渗出些液体。彭磊会意，变本加厉地对着那一点肏 弄。几下之后，仿生人就弓起上身，哆哆嗦嗦地射在了彭磊小腹上。甬道更加湿滑更加缠绵地裹绞着彭磊的阴茎。彭磊最后发狠快速顶了几下，迸发在了仿生人体内深处。空气中弥漫着精液的腥膻味、铁锈味、火烧胶皮发出的刺鼻气味，是热的气味。

……

清晨，仿生人搬开彭磊缠在他身上手脚，起身离开。彭磊在睡梦朦胧中，勾住仿生人的手指，口齿含糊地发出古今人外所有被拔屌无情人士的标准疑问：

“你是谁？你要去哪儿？”

“我是庞宽。”仿生人，现在该称他为庞宽了，只回答了第一个问题。

……

在一个人造阴雨绵绵的下午，彭磊一如既往地走在回家的路上。路边的垃圾箱堆着些被人切割又扔掉的仿生人人体残肢——胳膊、腿卡在垃圾箱里；主干被剖开的取出了仿生心肝脾肺肾等等；头端正地摆在垃圾箱盖上。在细密的雨丝下，他散发出湿乎乎的气味。

彭磊走上前去，捧起那颗面无表情、眉目低垂的头，吻了他微微嘟起的嘴唇。


End file.
